All shall fade
by charliebradup
Summary: Bilbo a despertado, desorientado y sin saber qué ha pasado con la batalla. Busca a sus amigos, pero parece que nadie está cerca. Excepto Thorin. Final alternativo (de la versión de la película) de la muerte de Thorin.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes que aquí se presentan no son de mi autoría. Son propiedad del magnífico J.R.R Tolkien y son parte de su obra "The Hobbit", así como la adaptación cinematográfica, pertenece a Peter Jackson. Solo la historia y narrativa son míos.

**Cover image: **el dibujo que sirve de portada para este fanfic es de autoría de RedCAT18 (deviantart)

* * *

><p><span><strong>All shall fade.<strong>

Bilbo abrió los ojos, desorientado. Le dolía la cabeza, en el sitio exacto donde lo había golpeado uno de los orcos que estaba bajo las órdenes de Azog, sintiendo un calor incómodo en la herida. Se tocó la cabeza con cuidado, sintiendo un chichón. Siguió tanteando entre sus cabellos sucios, pero no sintió sangre, lo que resultó ser un gran alivio. Se incorporó con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor. Las últimas imágenes que recordaba eran poco alentadoras: se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Fili, colgando de un acantilado, su cuello atrapado entre las manos del orco blanco, mientras su pecho era atravesado por una espada, con tanta facilidad como si hubiese sido un panecillo. Y luego, una horda de orcos venidos del norte, atacándolos por sorpresa. Dwalin había sacado sus espadas, mientras Thorin corría hacia el sitio donde Azog había asesinado a su sobrino.

"Thorin" murmuró Bilbo, poniéndose de pie. A pesar de que su voz no era más que un susurro, quebró el silencio penetrante que rodeaba ese sector de la montaña. No había nadie alrededor, solo los cadáveres silenciosos y pestilentes de los orcos que habían caído bajo la espada de Dwalin.

Comenzó a caminar a través del hielo, intentando distinguir algo, un rostro familiar o alguna voz que le indicase el lugar donde estaban el resto de las personas, fuera elfo, hombre y, por sobre todo, enano. Pero no podía distinguir nada más que el crujir del hielo bajo sus pies.

Pero algo cambió en el paisaje al doblar en la primera esquina para dirigirse a los muros. Una figura, no demasiado alta, se erguía orgullosa, mirando hacia la montaña solitaria. Justo en ese instante, el sol se abrió paso entre las nubes, iluminando el perfil majestuoso del rey bajo la montaña, arrancando destellos de los ropajes finos del enano.

"Thorin" esta vez, la voz de Bilbo sonó clara y fuerte. Al oír el llamado, Thorin se giró y observó al décimo tercer miembro de su compañía.

"Bilbo"

El hobbit comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez y con el sigilo propio de un hobbit, cuidando de no pisar en las zonas resquebrajadas del hielo, mientras suspiraba, aliviado de ver que Thorin estaba a salvo. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, mientras distinguía con mayor claridad el rostro del señor enano, distinguiendo una sonrisa entre medio de la espesa barba en la cual se comenzaban a distinguir las primeras hebras grisáceas. Pero antes de poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba él, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Mi querido Bilbo" alcanzó a oír, antes de que Thorin Oakenshield cayera de rodillas ante sus ojos. Bilbo lo tomó antes de que torso pudiese tocar el hielo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Thorin, ¿qué-" los ojos de Bilbo recorrían su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, buscando alguna herida o algo que le indicara qué era lo que estaba mal con él, y fue cuando lo vio. Se quedó quieto, con el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Era un corte profundo. Tan profundo, que había sido capaz de atravesar los anillos de metal de la cota de malla que se ocultaba bajo sus ropajes, la cual ahora, estaba cubierta de manchones rojos de sangre seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado?

"Oh, Bilbo. Mi querido amigo" el hobbit puso sus manos sobre la herida, intentando en vano detener el flujo de sangre.

"N-No hables, Thorin" le temblaba la voz, así como las manos. Podía sentir la sangre, caliente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. "Debes…. Debes descansar. No te esfueces. Pronto llegará la ayuda"

"Bilbo" la voz de Thorin era grave y mandó un escalofrío que recorrió toda la columna vertebral del hobbit. Pensó que después de tantos meses juntos, se había acostumbrado, pero no. Y pensó que tendría tiempo de sobra para poder hacerlo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante este último pensamiento, pero inhaló fuertemente por la nariz y miró a Thorin directamente a los ojos, ocultando sus emociones bajo una máscara de tranquilidad que no estaba seguro de poder mantener por mucho tiempo.

"Ya no me queda mucho tiempo-"

"No, no. No digas eso" la máscara se rompió y Bilbo se acercó más.

"Me alegra que estés aquí" Thorin intentó incorporarse y Bilbo lo ayudó lo mejor que pudo. "Me alegra que me hayan dado una oportunidad para poder disculparme contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo, Bilbo Baggins y eres el hobbit más valiente y leal que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Y es por esto que te pido humildemente que me perdones. No debí tratarte de esa forma en los muros. Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de mis queridos compañeros."

"Thorin" Intentó dibujar una sonrisa, pero no pudo. El nudo en su garganta se sentía cada vez más apretado. "No hay nada que perdonar. Sabía que tú no estabas pensando con la cabeza fría y que por eso dijiste y actuaste de esa forma. El Thorin que yo conozco y que me enorgullezco en llamar mi amigo, eres tú. El de ahora. El enano más noble de toda la tierra media. El rey bajo la montaña. Mi rey" las lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas sin que se diese cuenta. Thorin dibujó una sonrisa débil y acercó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Bilbo, capturando entre sus dedos unas pocas lágrimas.

"No llores, mi buen amigo. Partiré hacia el encuentro con mis ancestros y no sentiré vergüenza cuando vea a mi abuelo y a mi padre. Por fin la montaña solitaria ha vuelto a ser el hogar de los descendientes de Dûrin. Y todo gracias a ti, Bilbo."

Bilbo secó las lágrimas con su mano libre, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No digas eso. N-No lo digas. Por favor. No hables como si esta fuese la despedida. Esto no puede acabarse. No ahora"

"Esto es solo un nuevo camino. Una nueva gran aventura, señor Baggins" Bilbo sonrió ante la mención de su apellido. Thorin solo le llamaba así cuando estaba realmente feliz, como aquella vez que los había salvado de los trolls de montaña o la vez que logró escapar de la guarida de los trasgos sin un solo rasguño. "Debes salir de aquí" agregó de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hobbit. "Los orcos llegarán en cualquier minuto"

"No me importa. No te dejaré aquí" se escucharon pasos a lo lejos y gruñidos. Thorin tenía razón. Todavía estaban en medio de una batalla, aunque eso ya no importaba para Bilbo. No le importaban los problemas de los elfos o los hombres. Ni siquiera le importaban los orcos o los wargos sobre los que iban montados. Lo único que le importaba era Thorin. Los gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Bilbo sacó la espada, y se puso de pie delante de Thorin. Si los orcos querían acercarse al enano, tendrían que pasar por sobre su cadáver.

"Bilbo, no. Vete."

El hobbit no se movió, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que perdería la batalla. Eran al menos quince orcos, diez de ellos cargando pesadas espadas mucho más largas que su espada élfica, mientras los otros cinco, llevaban toscos arcos en las manos manchadas de la sangre de sus enemigos. Bilbo apretó la espada entre sus manos con fuerza. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría luchando y defendiendo a Thorin.

Los orcos hablaron en aquella horrible lengua que Bilbo no alcanzaba a entender y soltaron una carcajada mientras lo miraban con desdén. Pero antes de que el primero de ellos lograra lanzarle una flecha, un águila enorme se interpuso entre ellos, tomando entre sus afiladas garras a tres de los orcos, que comenzaron a lanzar gritos de desconcierto. Otras tres águilas hicieron aparición y, al igual que la primera, comenzaron a atacar a los orcos, hasta que ninguno quedó en la montaña.

"Ayuda" gritó entonces Bilbo a una de las majestuosas aves. "Thorin-Thorin está herido" masculló "Llamad a Gandalf. Necesitamos su ayuda. Thorin-" Pero el ave lo miró y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no entendía sus palabras. "Por favor" suplicó, pero el ave se alejó, siguiendo a sus compañeras que atacaban una horda de orcos que bajaban por el otro extremo de la montaña.

Las nubes se habían dispersado casi por completo, dejando libre el paso al sol que ya comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Bilbo soltó su espada, la cual cayó con un ruido sordo contra el hielo, y agachó la cabeza.

"No te aflijas" sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de Thorin. "Mi querido Bilbo-" comenzó a toser, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas. Bilbo se apresuró a ayudarlo, volviendo a atraparlo entre sus brazos.

"Te conseguiré ayuda. Solo espera aquí y-"

"No, Bilbo" lo interrumpió Thorin.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Thorin se veía tranquilo, descansado su cabeza en el regazo de Bilbo.

"Fue una gran aventura después de todo" Thorin dijo de pronto. "Ya es hora de descansar"

"Pero-"Bilbo podía oír la respiración de Thorin, cada vez más errática.

'Después de todo el sacrificio' pensaba Bilbo, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Thorin, 'de todas las dificultades que tuvieron que vivir, de todos los horrores con los que se habían cruzado en el camino, de todas las penurias que habían enfrentado… Ahora que por fin habían logrado su objetivo, ¿Thorin iba a morir?'

"No es justo" murmuró.

Thorin simplemente sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos.

_"Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas, a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas, en busca del metal amarillo encantado, hemos de ir, antes de que el día nazca…"*_

La voz de Thorin se apagó de pronto y de su boca escapó un último suspiro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Bilbo, pero ya no podían ver nada.

"No, no, no" repetía el pequeño hobbit. "No, Thorin. Mira, han llegado las águilas-" la voz se le quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando. "Podemos-podemos ganar la batalla. La montaña solitaria no puede quedarse sin su rey. Yo no puedo quedarme sin ti…"

Los ojos se le empañaron. Agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Thorin.

"No me dejes"

Cuando Gandalf por fin pudo abrirse paso hasta la montaña, se dio cuenta de que no quedaba ningún orco con vida. O bien habían sido derrotados por la espada de alguno de los enanos – probablemente Dwalin, pensó el mago – o bien, habían caído bajo las garras de las águilas. Caminó por entre los cuerpos inertes, buscando alguna señal del pequeño hobbit, a quien nadie había visto desde que él mismo se ofreciera a advertirle a Thorin, Fili y Kili del plan de ataque de los orcos. Muchos le habían dicho que lo más probable era que el pequeño hobbit estuviese muerto y el mismo Thranduil se negó a enviar a alguno de sus subordinados a buscar por entre las montañas, insistiendo en que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero se equivocaban, y así descubrió Gandalf a Bilbo, sentado sobre una roca, observándose las manos.

"Bilbo. Sabía que estabas vivo" exclamó el mago, acercándose hasta el hobbit. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?"

"Estoy bien" respondió Bilbo, aunque no había levantado la mirada para ver al mago. Y fue ahí que Gandalf pudo ver el cuerpo de Thorin. Tenía el rostro limpio y las ropas y los cabellos arreglados. Era la digna personificación de un señor enano, de un rey digno de los días de gloria de Erebor. Si Gandalf fuese un ingenuo o no contara con la sabiduría que contaba, pensaría que Thorin solo estaba dormido. Pero como Gandalf era muchas cosas, pero no un tonto, sabía que, sin lugar a dudas, el hijo de Thror, estaba muerto.

"Que descanses en paz, oh Thorin, hijo de Thror, hijo de Thrain, heredero de Dûrin, rey bajo la montaña" Gandalf se quitó el puntiagudo sombrero mientras recitaba esas palabras, haciendo una reverencia. "Que tus ancestros te guarden un lugar privilegiado, oh valiente guerrero"

Bilbo no hizo movimiento alguno. Gandalf se sentó a su lado y apoyó el bastón en el suelo.

"La guerra por fin ha terminado" murmuró, mirando el cielo. "Los orcos fueron derrotados y Thranduil y Bardo se reunirán con los enanos de Erebor al amanecer. Dain y sus tropas volverán a Moria luego de descansar y abastecerse para el camino de regreso" Bilbo asintió, aunque en realidad, no le interesaba nada de aquello. "Si te parece correcto, podrás volver mañana mismo a la Comarca" Bilbo volvió a asentir.

Gandalf se puso de pie nuevamente y suspiró.

"No debes lamentarte por lo muertos, mi querido hobbit" sacó una pipa de entre su capa y la encendió. "Thorin está ahora con sus ancestros, lejos del dolor y sufrimiento de este mundo y más allá de los mares azules"

"Lo sé" Bilbo miró al mago con ojos llorosos.

"Bien. Es bueno que lo entiendas, señor Bolsón. La muerte no es más que otra gran aventura" Gandalf comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido en primer lugar. "Iré a buscar algunos hombres que me ayuden a cargar a Thorin. Debe descansar donde le corresponde, junto a su abuelo en las cámaras bajas de la montaña solitaria"

Desapareció antes de que Bilbo pudiese decir algo más, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

_"Mi hogar está detrás"_ murmuró suavemente, arrodillándose al lado de Thorin _"El mundo está delante. Y hay muchos caminos por recorrer, a través de la sombra, al filo de la noche. Hasta que las estrellas se enciendan. La niebla y la sombra, nube y sombra. Todo se desvanecerá. Todo…"_ la voz se le quebró, mientras caían nuevas lágrimas, que se perdían en el cabello de Thorin. _"… se desvanecerá"_**

Besó la frente de Thorin, ahogando un sollozo que quedó atrapado en su garganta. Tocó el rostro del hombre que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su barba, sus labios. Se detuvo allí. Estaban fríos como el hielo. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un toque suave, breve, cálido.

Para cuando Gandalf volvió con un séquito de hombres del lago, Bilbo ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p><strong>* Letra original "Far over the Misty Mountains cold":<strong> Far over the Misty Mountains cold,to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to find our long-forgotten gold…"

**** Letra original "The edge of night":** "Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadows, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall fade"

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>hola! primero, gracias por leer. Segundo: este fic nació como una respuesta a todos esos sentimientos que se quedaron atrapados en mi mente luego de ver TBoFA, ya que siento que la muerte de Thorin merecía más "minutos en pantalla", pues es uno de los personajes principales! Y por sobre todo, quería explorar la relación entre Thorin y Bilbo. Quería hacer un fic que tuviese algo de romance, pero creo que iba a ser demasiado sobrecargado y el detalle del beso... bueno, creo que era necesario agregarlo, pero solo ese beso. Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, estaré feliz de leer sus review.


End file.
